In recent years, the frequencies employed for transmitting communications signals have continually risen. When measuring such high frequencies, a new set of problems has arisen. Directly connecting a device under test to a measuring device influences the measuring results. Placing a large measuring antenna close to the device under test is also problematic.
For example, the German patent application DE 199 13 338 A1 shows a measuring circuit for detecting the power of high frequency signals.
The system shown there especially does not show how to handle devices under test, which can receive signals as well. Especially a testing of such devices under test is not shown there.
There arises the need to provide a measuring system, which is able to measure signals of very high frequency emitted by devices under test and is able to measure a reaction of a device under test to incoming signals.